Caring for Splinter
by purplecat41877
Summary: Donny and Chloe take care of Splinter during his last days. Second prequel to Final Moments.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Caring for Splinter**

Eighteen year old Leo, Mikey, and Raph were sitting on the living room sofa at the Calls' house. Donny and ten year old Chloe Calls were in another room taking care of Splinter who had recently come down with pneumonia.

"You think Donny and Chloe can save Master Splinter?" Raph asked.

"I hope so but there's no guarantee," Leo replied.

"I want to see Splinter," Mikey said.

"I'll go check to make sure it's OK," Leo said.

Leo got up from the sofa and headed for the room that Splinter was staying in. He gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," Chloe said and Leo entered the room, walked over to Donny, and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a couple minutes later.

"Thanks, I needed that," Donny said.

"I thought you would," Leo said. "How is Splinter?"

"Not getting better," Donny replied.

"Would it be all right if Mikey, Raph, and I visit with Splinter for a bit?" Leo asked.

"That's fine," Chloe said and Leo went over to Splinter who was lying in a bed propped up against some pillows and covered with a blanket.

"How you holding up, Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

"Right now I am just glad I have loved ones who care enough about me to help me get better even though my chances of surviving are not good," Splinter replied.

Leo and Splinter wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other.

Leo went over to Donny and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. After releasing each other, Leo left the room.

* * *

Mikey entered the room where Splinter was. He rushed over to Splinter.

"I'm so glad you're still here," Mikey said in relief.

"Same here, my son," Splinter said.

"Will you get better?"

"I'll do my best."

"Donny and I are taking good care of Splinter," Chloe said.

"Is he any better?" Mikey asked.

"He's been getting a little better each day," Donny said, trying to sound convincing.

Mikey and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. They released each other a few minutes later and Mikey left the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Raph entered the room, headed right for Donny, and gathered him in his arms. Surprised, Donny returned the gesture and they released each other a couple minutes later.

"What was that for?" Donny asked.

"Thought you could use one," Raph replied.

"You want to see Splinter?"

"Sure thing."

Raph walked over to Splinter's bed. He took Splinter's hand in his.

"I am glad to see you, my son," Splinter said.

"I wanted to see how you were," Raph explained.

"Right now I am glad to be alive."

"I hope you stay that way for a long time."

Splinter and Raph wrapped their arms around each other and then released each other. Then Raph walked over to Donny.

"He's going to be fine," Donny said.

"I hope so," Raph said.

Donny and Raph wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a few minutes later.

Raph stepped out of the room. He had a feeling that Donny was hiding something.

* * *

A couple days later, Splinter suddenly sat up breathing funny. The next thing he knew, he was coughing up blood.

Donny rushed over to Splinter and carefully sat him up. Once Splinter finished coughing up blood, Donny carefully picked him up. Chloe pulled the sheets off and put new sheets on. She gathered the bloody sheets and left the room.

Donny put Splinter back in bed and covered him with a blanket. He checked to see if Splinter was running a fever and it turned out to be 104°F.

"Donny, why don't you take a break?" Chloe suggested when she came back. "I can handle things for a while."

"Thanks, Chloe, I could really use a break," Donny said gratefully and then rushed out of the room.

Chloe walked over to Splinter. Then she sat down on the bed.

"Miss Calls, I am lucky to have you in mine and my sons' lives," Splinter said.

"You and your sons mean a lot to me," Chloe said.

Chloe and Splinter wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a couple minutes later.

"You all right with me dying?" Splinter asked with concern.

"I have to admit I will miss you," Chloe replied. "I might be good at lots of things but showing my emotions isn't one of them."

"Everyone has different ways of grieving the loss of a loved one."

"True."

"I am lucky my sons have a great friend like you."

"I'm lucky to have them and you in my life."

* * *

Leo followed Donny as he rushed into the room with the cats. He noticed his brother drop to his hands and knees and break down completely.

Leo rushed over and gathered Donny in his arms. His brother returned the gesture and Leo gently rubbed his brother's shell and rocked him back and forth.

"Splinter's not going to get better, is he?" Leo asked gently.

"He's not," Donny replied while hiccupping.

"How long does he have?"

"About a couple more days."

Donny and Leo tightened their hold on each other. Just then, Mikey and Raph entered the room, saw the situation, and headed over.

"You all right?" Mikey asked Donny with concern.

"Splinter's getting worse and has about a couple more days to live," Donny replied and then broke down completely again. Mikey wrapped his arms around Donny and Leo and both of them returned the gesture.

"I thought Splinter was getting better," Mikey said.

"I lied," Donny admitted.

"Why would you do that?" Raph asked.

"Donny didn't want to upset you unnecessarily," Leo explained. "He and Chloe have been doing what they can but nothing is working and he's been getting worse instead of better."

"I think I would want to know if Splinter was going to die," Mikey said. "I might be upset over it but at least I'd know."

"Donny, if something's going on with Splinter, our friends, and/or us, you need to be honest about it," Raph said. "It makes me feel worse that I didn't know that Splinter was in really bad shape."

"Sorry I lied about Splinter's condition," Donny apologized.

"I forgive you," Mikey said.

"Same here," Raph said, wrapping his arms around Donny and Leo who were both holding Mikey.

The turtles squeezed each other tightly. Then they released each other a few minutes later.

"Sorry I got you drenched, Leo," Donny apologized.

"It's all right," Leo said. "I was just worried about you."

"I'm going to miss Splinter when he's gone," Mikey said, his voice breaking.

"I think we all are," Raph said.

The turtles wrapped their arms around each other and the floodgates broke open. It wouldn't be long before Splinter was gone.

The End


End file.
